


my moon my man

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Blow Jobs, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth wants Daryl to spank her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my moon my man

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to have been pwp but it turned out into a slight character examination (if you squint your eyes real hard)

The last time she’d been on a run, Aaron and her had taken a little side trip to an antiques shop, Daryl had gotten angry at first because it hadn't been planned and it only meant that Beth and Aaron had gotten back to Alexandria a few hours later than scheduled. He’d been red-faced and with his chest all puffed up, but then Beth had shown him all the pretty things she'd liberated from the shop and one look on her smiling face had him deflating like a week old balloon.

One of the things she'd found was an old, mint green, portable record player, as well as a couple of jazz albums to go along with it. Beth had been so excited to listen to music again, Edwards had had a record player back at Grady but there was nothing good from those memories.

Which was why she was now trying to get the player to work. Something seemed to be wrong with the needle and it made the music sound distorted and high pitched. Daryl tells her that he’ll get it working if she’ll only leave the damned thing alone but it only makes Beth more determined, she needs to get it going.

She moves something in the gear and the player starts making a loud screeching sound, Daryl pops his head into the room and leans on the doorframe, one foot crossed over the other.

“Girl, if you don't quit that, I’mma put you over my knee,” he threatens.

For a split second Beth's affronted, incensed at the thought of him spanking her like a child, but when she starts to think about it, she becomes intrigued. The thought of him bending her over, pulling down her jeans or flipping up her dress, his big, meaty, hands on her ass, skin flaming and bruised. She thinks about the strength behind his hands, his fingers pressing and prodding as she starts to squirm in his grasp.

Beth's eyes flare with arousal, “Okay,” she tells him.

Daryl looks completely bewildered, “What?”

“Spank me.”

She sees him swallow, his mouth falls slightly open, like it does when he's horrified or so completely at a loss that he can't even process speech. He stares at her like he's never seen her in his entire life, and she understands, really, she does. It took almost a year for her to convince Daryl that it was okay to have sex, that it was something that people in love did; sure, she had to ease him into the whole thing, lingering touches and kisses in places that made him squirm and sometimes even asked her to stop.

Beth was patient though, she _wanted_ for him to be comfortable around her, she wanted him to share what she felt, that burn low in her belly that would spread even lower whenever he touched her. He was shy, even now, his eyes always glance up to her, asking for approval whenever he touches her someplace that’s new, and Beth will nod or caress his bare shoulder or run her fingers through his hair and always, always, he’ll give her a tiny little smirk and resume his path.

So she can guess why something like what she just asked of him would leave him bewildered, even if she can see his dilated pupils and the slight tenting in his trousers.

“Beth…”

He's standing at the doorway so Beth gets up from her seat on the bed and takes the few steps that leads her to stand right in front of him, she takes his hand in hers and squeezes. It's her comforting him, but he doesn't meet her eyes. Beth knows who he is, he's told her almost everything and she's seen it; flashes of unleashed brute strength, a temper that sometimes ignites like tinder, quick and hot. He’s never once laid a violent hand on her, always treating her with the utmost care and reverence, but she knows that sometimes he goes beyond the walls and kills things, walkers and wild game alike.

Beth knows about the ferocity that lies within him and she's not scared. In fact, she treasures it, knows that if it wasn't for that violence inside him, she would have been dead a long time ago. It was that fierceness inside him that ignited her own a long time ago, she’d always been strong and wild but Daryl had made her realize that it was okay for her to be a little savage sometimes. That same determined ferocity serves to protect her and their family, and that's why she's not scared. Beth wants to try this and knows that Daryl is the perfect man to try it with.

“You would never do anything I didn't ask for,” she tells him, her free hand travels down to his belt, and she gives it a little tug, “and besides, I can tell you're interested.”

Daryl grunts, “You don't know what you're asking, girl.”

“I think I do.”

And then Beth walks back to the bed, she's wearing a pair of soft, cotton, sleep shorts and a camisole, without preamble she slides the shorts down her legs and bends over. Palms flat on the mattress, ass up in the air, she looks over her shoulder and can see the way Daryl’s breathing has sped up, “Please, spank me.”

“Why?” he asks, confusion sketched clearly on his face, brows furrowed and thumbnail at his lips.

“Do I really need a reason?”

Daryl chews on his nail and nods, “You want me to hit ya, you better have a damn good reason.”

Beth sighs, she straightens up and steps out of her shorts, “I don't want you to hit me,” she says, “I want you to spank me.”

“Daryl shrugs, “Same thing.”

“No. You hit your girlfriend because you're a bad person, but you spank your girlfriend because she's been a naughty little girl.”

He scoffs in response, “You must’a lost your damn mind.”

“Daryl,” Beth scolds, she wanted to be sexy and spontaneous the moment he put that image in her head and now he’s all but crushing her little fantasy to smithereens.

“Did Maggie put you up to this?” he asks, his pointer finger waving like it does whenever he's skeptical about something.

“No! Christ on a cracker, can't we just try something new?” Something must flash behind her eyes because then Daryl is chewing at his lower lip, shoulders hunched and hands loose at his side.

“Please,” she pleads, softly, “Is it really so wrong?”

Daryl shakes his head and starts pacing, Beth can practically see his internal pep talk, he's talking himself into this thing because it's something she wants to do and Daryl always has a hard time denying her anything. Beth feels a niggling sense of guilt but firmly squashes it down, this is what she's here for as well, to push Daryl beyond his comfort zone, to show him he's not his father or the man he thought he was for so many years.

“Alright,” Daryl says, nodding, “lay on the bed.”

Beth feels a thrill shoot up her spine at his words, she turns around and lays on her stomach, crosses her arms in front of her and lays her head on top. She can hear Daryl rustling behind her, she hears him kick off his boots but nothing else, his breathing is shallow and when the bed dips under his weight, Beth tenses.

She turns her head and he’s on his knees by her side, his face looks calm but there's sweat pooling on his brow. “Relax,” he tells her, and runs his hand down the expanse of her back.

He palms her ass, spreads her cheeks with both hands and before she can say anything, his tongue is flicking at her center, his facial hair tickles her soft flesh and Beth lets out a moan when he sucks at her lips. “Daryl,” she groans, trying to arch her back so he can get at her with better ease.

He backs off and the first smack leaves her gasping, it's completely unexpected but it doesn't hurt. Daryl smacks her again, this time with a little more force and Beth doesn't understand how something like this can be turning her on.

She tries rolling to her side so she can see Daryl’s face but he lets down a succession of blows that leave her breathless, “I say you could move?” he asks, voice gravelly and low.

Beth shakes her head and whimpers, she can feel the imprint of his hand on her ass, his heavy hand that she loves so much. He rubs her cheeks and slides a finger down to her pussy, he doesn't even have to say anything, she knows she's dripping with arousal, can feel it in the damp skin between her thighs.

“You like it?”

He slaps her ass, a sharp hit that has her pressing her thighs together, needing some of that pressure. “It feels good,” she breathes out.

“Yeah,” he says, maybe he's agreeing with her but mostly he just sounds in awe.

Daryl lifts her bodily, like she weighs nothing at all, sits at the edge of the bed and drops her on his lap, her ass hanging off one knee. She feels like a wayward child, it's so wrong and dirty but a big part of her likes it. Her tummy’s pressed to his crotch and Beth smiles because she's not the only one liking this.

He slaps her right cheek and this time it burns, she lets out a little grunt, “Harder,” she tells him, all reservations gone.

“Beth,” Daryl breathes out, and she can hear the hesitation in his voice, he doesn't want to hurt her, but god, she _wants_ to be hurt.

“Please,” she begs, wriggling her hips as best she can.

He smacks her cheek again, slaps her harder when she moans; Daryl starts alternating between cheeks, the force of his blows increasing so much that Beth can hear his breathing become shallow. She's so wet, so wet and then Daryl smacks one of her thighs, and he slides a finger down to her slit and curses.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Daryl mutters, “you're loving this, ain't ya?” he slides a finger inside her pussy, all the way to the hilt and Beth nods furiously.

“Yes,” she sobs when Daryl curls his finger inside her.

Daryl keeps spanking her, one hand holding her hips still when she tries to get off his lap. “You asked for this,” he tells her, and Beth can hear the exertion is his voice, harsh grunting pants, which is good because she doesn’t know how much longer she can last for.

“Daryl, Daryl, please, please, I’m-- I need,” she can’t even finish her thoughts, the pain is so acute, tears are streaming down her face but she’s never felt like this before. So, so uninhibited and out of control but cherished at the same time because she knows that Daryl’s there, that he’s only doing this because she asked him to. He seems to understand because he starts rubbing her pussy, circling her clit with his thumb, Beth whimpers and she’s so close, at the edge of coming , it’s almost painful and the sensation only leaves her wanting more.

Daryl roughly spreads her legs, one of her feet on the ground and the other still hovering by his knee, Beth hears him spit on his hand and without warning he spanks her pussy, hard. Beth shrieks and like a volcano erupting, her orgasm rises from the tip of her toes all the way to her swollen cunt. She’s shaking and crying and still trembling when Daryl pulls her up and lays her on the bed, tummy side down.

He rises from the bed and Beth extends her hand out to him, “I’ll be right back,” he says, and Beth can hear him in the restroom, she hears the water running and a few seconds later he’s back.

Daryl places a cold, wet rag on her abused bottom, Beth shivers in response but it feels good, she giggles at the thought of trying to sit on her ass the next day. Daryl brushes back her hair, “Y’alright?”

She hums in response, Beth doesn't think her mind can formulate complete sentences at the moment but the way Daryl's looking at her makes her wish she could. She wants to tell him that it was perfect, everything and more she could have asked for, pushing her body to her limits, it showed that he trusts her. Trusts that she can make up her own mind and decisions all on her own, it makes her feel warm and loved. Beth grins at Daryl and he leans over to place a kiss on her lips.

“Sweet girl,” he says, his chest still rising and falling rapidly. Beth's eyes wander down to his crotch and the material is stretched so tightly over his cock she can't imagine how uncomfortable it must be.

She covers his hard on with her palm and Daryl hisses in response, “You don't’ have to.”

“I want to,” she tells him, “lean back.”

And Daryl follows instruction, he scoots until his back against the frame of the bed, hands loose and open at his sides. Beth crawls over as best she can and unzips him, his dick springs out and she lets out a little huff of air, amused and slightly proud that she was able to do that without laying a hand on him. She rests her head on his lap and with one hand takes him in her mouth, Daryl curses and her eyes are set on his thick length.

She bobs her head as best she can, licking and sucking at his tip. Beth purses her lips and kisses the underside of his cock, tracing the path of a prominent vein that resides there. She glances up and Daryl is panting, mouth half open and eyes heavy, he grunts when she takes him deep and his head hits the back of her throat. She wants him to make her gag, so she tells him.

“Fuck my face,” she says, and Daryl's eyes widen almost comically. He doesn't argue, simply lifts a hand and cradles the base of her head.

Beth wills her jaw and mouth to relax, she lets her tongue hang out and lick the base of his penis. That's all the encouragement Daryl needs because then he’s thrusting his cock inside her mouth, his hips pistoning as she lays slack, using the hand that cradles her skull to bob her face up and down his cock. Her gag reflex starts acting up but Beth stays calm and tries to breathe through her mouth, the sounds are wet and obscene, little gagging moans coming from her mouth and somehow it only turns Daryl on even more.

“Ungh!” he grunts, watching as thick spit covers his cock, “fuck, fuck, **fuck** ,” he swears, and even though her jaw is getting tired Beth slackens it even further, she's his to do what he wants.

“ _Motherfuck_ ,” Daryl groans, “I’m gonna-- I’m gonna--- holy _shit_.”

And then he's pulling out of her, a glob of saliva trailing and covering her chin. Beth's lips feel swollen and her throat is just sore but the look on Daryl's face when he comes is worth it. His expression set in a grimace of pleasure and almost pain, he jerks himself and then ribbons of come are spurting out, Beth flinches as his come lands near her eye, coating her eyebrow. The rest lands on her cheek and mouth, Daryl panting and staring at her face.

She grins at him when it finally looks like he's calmed down a bit, and Daryl laughs quietly. Beth's fingers come up to her face and she wipes a spurt of jizz from her face and scoops it into her mouth, Daryl's eyes are half lidded and aroused but it's too soon for him to get hard again.

“I love you,” she says, face full of come and ass blistering hot. She says it because she means it but also because she knows this is the real deal, she trusts this man wholeheartedly and loves him so much her heart feels like bursting sometimes.

 

“I love you too,” he responds, voice gravelly and still more than a year after being together, slightly embarrassed.

Daryl stands up and slides his arms under her thighs and back, he lifts her with ease and carries her towards the restroom.

“Let's take a shower Miss Greene.”

“Okay, Mr. Dixon,” Beth says, letting out a content sigh and resting her head against his chest.

**  
**  
  
  



End file.
